It’s Different
by Takerslove
Summary: Dark Rose was just in as a plan, but it turns out more when The Undertaker and Kane kidnap her.


I grew up as a normal kid, as normal as I thought. I didn't see anything wrong. I had a father and two brothers. I never asked about a mother because I never had any reason. I had more than most children but my father had a few secrets. One secret was that we are a family of vampires.

I looked a little like my father with the blue eyes, but my black hair with a streak of white came from my mother. I was average size for a girl that was tall and skinny. I always wore something purple with my outfit. I was different then my brothers Edge and Christian. I could go out in the daylight. The only reason why I could do that was because my mother is human and my father is vampire.

My family was also different in the way that we, as a family, were the Brood of the WWF. I was the only girl in the group. I have to say I love it: the terror, the horror… the fun. I would do the deal in the daytime for my father and brothers and at night, we were set free. The WWF life worked well for us. We worked during the night and slept during the day. (Yes in a coffin, too I had my own decorated in purple satin) we have our own driver given to us by the WWF that make sure that we get to our destinations.

"April," my father boomed. I quickly put up my hair off my neck allowing a few strands down in my face.

"Yes dad." I stepped into the living room. My brothers were sitting loosely on the chair and couch.

"Dee Dee tonight you are going to get kidnapped." My father called me Dee Dee short for Dear Darling. "Why?" I asked as I saw the biggest smirk on my brothers' faces.

"Undertaker wants to take something personal of mine and taking you will make it look like he is hurting me by taking my daughter."

"It's just a kidnap right?" I asked unsure about the whole thing.

"Nothing to worry about, sis." Edge said pushing his blonde hair back. "We'll come to get you."

"Do I look worried?" I said not letting the yellow show. "How long?"

"For the night," Christian said as he starred at me and than back at my father.

"Your okay with that Dee Dee, right?" My father asked me as I felt part of their game.

"Sure," I said with a smile on my face and returned to the bathroom so I could finish my preparing.

That night I wore a purple tight forming top that was cut halfway down my stomach. I had pulled out my black leather pants and black boots. I left my hair down and wore golden red lipstick. I thought I looked very good.

My father was very big on making the fans get everything they pay for. He always gave 110 of himself to the fans and the sport he loves. He always thought up all these elaborate plans for us, as a family would do.

The music boomed out into the speakers filling the arena and shutting up the Undertaker. I followed my father and brothers up the stairs and out to the ramp way. My sight was unimaginable. The fans screaming, my heart pounding and I even saw a few signs with my wrestling name Dark Rose on it. With the two men, starring at one another the battle of words began.

"Now I speak for all when I say stop complaining. So we beat your ass, trashed your bike and gave out your number on live television. No one got hurt everything is okay." My father said.

"You ruined my life and I will return the favor." The Undertaker said this with that blare of red fireworks blazed out of a hole near me. I retreated so I would not be burned. I walked back into huge arms. My first reaction told me to scream, but the blue eyes of the creature told me I was going to be okay. The man, I known only as Kane, picked me up placing me over his shoulder and carried me away.

I lay still on the couch starring at the same wall for three hours. I knew wrestling was over and now I wanted to go home.

"Get your stuff, vamp." Undertaker boomed.

"I have a name," I said passing by him. He grabbed my arm and gave me a hard glare at me.

"You vamps are all the same… life sucking bastards."

I pulled away from him and walked by to just have Kane hang on my arm pulling me along with them. I wanted nothing to do with such ignorant people. I was blindfolded and put me in a car. I have to say being blind heightens your senses. I could tell Undertaker and Kane were whispering softly to one another. I dare not ask about what. My life was in the hands of these animals. They grabbed my arm hard and jerked me out of the car. I said nothing as I was pulled up to a house. I was dragged into the house and dropped down. I fell in a and heard the door slam shut. I reached up and took off the blindfold. I was in a room lit by only moonlight. I wondered where my father and brothers were and how long I would be here. The room had plenty of windows and in the far corner was a mattress and blankets. I crawled slowly over and cuddled up into a small ball.

Dawn was on the rise as I slept on the mattress. I finally knew that Undertaker and or Kane wanted me dead. I thought I knew but apparently not. The sun rose as I slept peacefully until I hear the door open. I sat up straight and blink frantically.

"Why are you not dead?" the voice barked.

"I am not all vampire," I said.

The man pulled up my lip, "you have the teeth."

"Yes I do, but I am human. I have feelings… I have a name."

"You are another vamp." He boomed and began to walk away.

"My name is April. I am half vampire half human." I screamed, as the door slammed shut.

I laid still and wiggled my thumb and fingers wondering where everyone was. I wanted to go home to lie in my deep dark place. The sun lay down for the first time since I was kidnapped. It was the longest day for me as a person.

The door opened and I held my breath. I didn't know what to expect. A large figure came closer to me as I prepared myself inside of myself. The figure walked closer and closer to me. The figure set down a plate of food, which smelled delicious to my senses. The figure already sat itself next to my sleeping area. The figure raised a hand to my body and I squeezed up smaller.

"No, no child I will not hurt you." The figure said, "My name is Glen." He paused, "What is yours?"

"April," I said weakly unsure about the man.

"April, my dear, please eat I mean no harm. I just want to help you."

"Help me? You help capture me. You took me away from my family."

"I had my order," Glen said in a sadden voice.

"It doesn't matter anyway… my life is over now."

"No I won't allow that." Glen said strongly. "My brother might be harsh but he never kill anyone before." The room went silent and I laid my head down again. I wanted to prove myself to them. It was going to take a lot to kill me but even more to prove myself.

"I am not like all the others," I said. "My mother was human… She use to tell me stories about England. She was a model," I smiled. "She met my dad after a show. They were so happy together."

"What happened?"

"When I turned six my mom gave me to my father and I never saw her again." A tear rolled down my cheek.

"Do you drink blood?"

"My father and brother does but I don't. I knew I was different. My first taste of blood was from my father learning, teaching, and showing me how to be a vampire. I could not be one. The taste of blood was gross."

"So you honestly aren't a vampire besides the teeth?"

"And the coffin, my father and my brother… yes I am human."

Glen pushed the plate closer along with the glass. I took a small sip and sat the glass back down. I saw the food and just the sight made me sick to my stomach. Soon after Glen took the glass and the plate away. I laid there helpless again. I stayed still barely breathing just enough to live.

"Mark you have to stop this. Your killing an innocent child." Yelled Glen.

"She is a vampire," he roared slamming doors open as he walk.

"No she is human!" Mark turned around.

"You have been to see the vamp haven't you?" He roared loudly.

"She is human!"

"You know how vamps can heal quickly?"

"Yes…."

"That is how we will tell." Mark went into his pocket and switched open his pocketknife. He slammed open the door to where I was staying. He walked quickly over to me with his pocket knife glissing in the light. He came up close to me. I sat up quickly and with one movement of his hand cut a gash in my cheek letting blood ran down my cheek and hit the sheet below.

"Look she is human." Glen said.

Mark stomped out of the room slamming door behind him. Glen dropped to his knees and held my cheek. I pushed his hand away from the blood.

"Don't," I said and held his hand. "My blood is not the same as yours."

"It's okay. I'm sorry what my brother did. He didn't believe me about you."

"Don't worry," I shied away. "A lot of people don't." I held my cheek and laid down, "Let me sleep…."

"Goodnight, April," Glen said and slowly left the room.

I laid still my blood smeared over my hands and sheets below. I slowly fell asleep in the comfort of my own warm blood. The dark finally came over me and I lay motionless. I was waked abruptly by someone pulling on my arm. I woke to realize that it was Mark pulling me along with him. My feet moved faster and faster as I walked with him. One step of his was equal to maybe three of mine. Mark stopped and so did I. My world was spinning and spinning and I finally gave up and collapsed.

I woke up the next morning in a comfortable bed… in a different room. My heart panicked not knowing whether I was in alone in this big room. The floor was hard wooden with a wooden bed and canopy. Across the way there was a big oak door stretching to the ceiling. On the left side of the bed was a wooden dresser. On the other side was another small table with a white bowl of water in and a light pink wash cloth. The door opened slowly and pulled the covers up higher. Mark entered and closed the door behind him. I didn't know what to expect. He stood at the bottom of the bed.

"I hope you slept well…" Mark began and I nodded…"I want to tell you I am very sorry for my actions earlier this week." He paused almost hoping I would speak to him. "April, that's your name isn't it?"

"Yes," I spoke softly. I pushed my hair behind my ear.

"You do talk don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"Oh," he sat on the one side "Do you forgive me?"

"Yes."

"Why would you? I don't even forgive myself."

"I hold no pain in my heart." I said and watched Mark walk around to the other side of the bed. He wet the washcloth with some water and wiped my cheek. He looked at me with some kind of sympathy.

"I honestly am sorry. I meant no harm." Mark said with a brief twinkle in his eyes.

"I believe you." I said with a half fake smile. The wound on my cheek barley held still opening with a smile.

"Oh here," he dabbed my cheek again. "There is clean clothes in the dresser. Change and I will be back."

"Okay," I said and watched Mark leave through the big oak doors. I got up and walked around some more. I walked over to the dresser and opened it to find an outfit. After I finally choose to wear, short tight fitting jeans and a fuzzy blue top. I took a shower finally and cleaned up my appearance before I got dressed. I sat on the bed and waited. I wanted to roam on my own but decided not to.

"Are you all ready?" Mark asked from a small crack of the doors.

"Yes, you can come in." I stood up. Mark stood in shock his mouth dropping a bit looking at me. I could understand the shock… I looked like a little whore.

"Come I want to show you around the house." He held out his hand and I took it cautiously. We walked out of the door to the room I stayed in. " my room is across the way and my brother is down the hall." We walked downstairs. "The kitchen is in the back. We don't cook a lot we have Toney do that for us. April…" He turned and faced me. "I am really sorry for what I have done." He said placing his hand on mine. It was a gentle side I never saw before nor could I imagine.

"I hold no blame." I said a little weak.

"Then you would not mind for my foulness if I take you out tonight."

"Out where?" I asked knowing I had no good cloths.

"How about I pick up some movies and dinner and we just stay here tonight alone?"

"Sure," I responded hungry like hell.

The day went fast much faster than the day down in that little room. I can still smell the musty smell and piney air at night. Mark seamed to love showing me around the house and even pictures of his family members. I could tell he was sorry for what he has done. I just wondered still how long until I got home. I had one more night in this hellhole of a place. Glen must of left very early since I saw no sign of him all day.

The night came up quickly and I questioned if I even wanted to join such a man to dinner. I sat on my bed waiting for him to mimic me down. I loved my life; I loved my family although they dare not help me.

"April," mark's voice called. "Please come here."

I hesitated and slowly made my way to the door. I followed the hallway down the stairs to the living room. The room was filled with candlelight. The dinner was set on the coffee table with two pillows on each side of the table. It seemed romantic but at the same time not. There was nothing I wanted to know about Mark. Okay his long brown hair and sharp green eyes, the rumors around that he had a very open heart seemed to dismiss when I met him in the wrong way. Somehow I rather idiom the man then meet the man.

"Come sit." He said as he entered the living room through the kitchen area. I sat politely down on the pillow. Mark sat in front of me on the other side of the table. "I hope you like dinner. I made it myself so it's experimental." He chuckled and I smiled faintly. "I want to discuss something with you."

"And that is?"

"How I am returning you…" I look at him in an odd way. "I don't want you to go home with a bitter taste of me in your mouth… I am honestly sorry."

"I know." I paused. "How were you thinking of returning me?"

"I was thinking if you agree of course of not returning you until the end of tonight. Glen is at WWF headquarters right now getting my idea approved. He will join us tomorrow in Austin. Anyway, I want to taunt your brothers and father leading them in the wrong direction. The last thing on smackdown I want the fans to see is you dangling from the symbol above the ring. This is a game of cat and mouse if I must remind you."

"I understand and I agree," I paused. "But I must tell you that my father and brothers are not stupid. If they know that you are in the building they will come look for you."

"That's a good thing because I will also be looking for them. I will not have you with me tomorrow night but you will be with my associates the APA."

I was in shock like how could something like this happen. The beer guzzling womanizer, pigs of the WWF get to Mark's "friends." "Why would I be with them? Can't I be with Glen?"

"No I am sorry only the APA can hide you away." Mark stopped, "Why would you even want to be with wither of us after what we did?"

"I don't know," shying away. "I would be used to your rough ways and Glen's kindness."

Mark chuckled to himself, "Me rough." He chuckled again, as I stared not understanding. "I am not rough."

"Then why did you do what you did?" I said.

He paused, "I was bit once by your father." He pushed back his hair and two small teeth bites were still scalped on his neck. "It took me ten years to get rid of the habits, the taste and the joy." He paused, "That life is not one I would want to do again." He put his hair over his neck wound again.

"I am sorry I didn't know."

"Not many people do." He paused and then began to eat.

The night began to come to an end and I returned to the room I stayed in. I lay in bed looking up at the ceiling with tears forming in my eyes. I didn't want to be here anymore. I cried as soft as I could. I walked to the window tears glistening in the light.

"April, are you okay?" Mark's voice sounded through the door.

"I am fine…" I sniffled.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Sure," I said. Mark walked in and hugged me tight.

"Don't cry," he said. I looked at him and for that instance, his lips touched mine. For that moment, nothing mattered to me.

I woke up the next morning half of my naked body on top of Mark's body and on the bed. My hair and hands tangled in his. The sight was unimaginable. He looked so innocent asleep and I wondered how amazing he was. A smile smeared across his face.

"What is that smirk about?"

"Morning beautiful," he kissed me tight. "Are you ready for today?"

Most of the day was spent on a plane. Mark's hands wrapped around mine. He would tilt down his baseball cap and close his eyes while grabbing my hand. I would stare out the window thinking and visualizing the whole plotted plan.

Nightfall finally came and the butterflies came in the stomach of mine before every show. I finally calmed down and I began to think if I really wanted to leave the two guys. It was too late I hung 300 feet in the air above a thousand fans.

"Are you ready?" Glen whispered to me before he left me alone.

"I got some to tell you…"

"What?…What?"

"I got something to tell you…"

"Later…" Glen threw me a kiss and dashed down.  
"Oh my god… how did I get myself into these kinds of things." I thought to myself and without notice, I was lowered down just enough for everyone to see. My arms pinned up and my feet standing and tied together. I almost forgot what I am supposed to do. Than I remembered with a quick shock to scream so, I did. I screamed for help for my father my brother and maybe just of the hell of it.

When my father and brothers pulled me down there was no how are you. It was the welcome bites home each family member taking a mouth full of blood of mine. My blood ran down my neck but there was no way for me to become one of them. The blood was too much human and vampire mix to become one or the other. I was happy being I. I was happy being home.

One week later…

I rolled over with a smile written across my face. I kissed deeply the man of my dreams. He smiled back at me a loving gift in his eyes. He kissed me again and pulled me tight.

"I have something to tell you…" we both said and giggled.

"You go ahead…" I said.

"No you."

"You."

"Okay, April, not to be upset with you… the sex is good… I love you and all… but I don't think that this relationship will work… I'm sorry…." I stared at him in disbelieve. "What were you going to say?"

I got out of bed and began to put my cloths on that were scattered over the floor. I stood all dressed except for my shirt on.

"I wanted to tell you that I missed my period one week ago."

The End 


End file.
